


Lab Entries: Formula 718

by EmoHeartThrob



Series: The Weapon X Files [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Fake Science, Purposely out of Order, Rebellion X, Short Chapters, literally no one will read this, most characters only alluded to, sort of a prequel, why can’t I stay focused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoHeartThrob/pseuds/EmoHeartThrob
Summary: Lab Entries made by Dr. P. Whoever that is.
Series: The Weapon X Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714042





	1. Entry #5: Formula 718

Entry #5: Formula 718  
Date/Time: 2:30 a.m, 6/7/2020  
We recently received a new asset, who I have dubbed Patient Zero. I have been using zero to indicate the first of any patients in each of my tests. We have tested his blood for a number of diseases, and I am confident that he is clean. We will begin the first test in two days. We must give him time to adjust. He has been putting up some mild resistance, but we have managed to soothe him. In time, I think he will be accustomed to his surroundings and a docile patient.  
-Dr. P.


	2. Entry #13: Formula 718

Entry #13: Formula 718  
Date/Time: 9:23 p.m, 6/15/2020  
It seems that Patients 6, 2, and 5 have all reacted the same way. My notes on 5 and 2 have been recorded in previous entries. I have noticed a pattern in each of the patients. There are always signs that point too if their bodies are not reacting well. A lull in their head, a far off look in their eyes, and the hallucinations. We shall have to remove the faulty genes if we want to go further. I’ve noticed something else. The tone they use. It has almost a robotic tinge to it. It sends shivers down my spine thinking about it. I must retire for the night. I shall retire for the night, I must awaken early tomorrow.  
-Dr. P


	3. Entry #51: Formula 718

Entry #51: Formula 718  
Date/Time: 4:17 am, 7/21/2020  
I couldn’t sleep last night. I’ve been awake all night working. We just got a grant, and I think the larger workspace is much better. It puts less stress on the patients. I finished all of the paperwork for the next step. And then I finished Dr. James’ Obituary. It was sad work. But it had to be done. I’ve taken a toll from all of this. My hair starting to grey. I think… I think after I finish this next step, I might retire. I started it, but I don’t think I have what it takes to finish.  
-Dr. P.


	4. Entry #85: Formula 718

Entry #85: Formula 718  
Date/Time: 1:11 am, 9/8/2020  
I don’t know why I’m still recording these. No one will ever find them. I suppose it helps with the loneliness. Feels like I’m talking to someone. I don’t know how long I’ll be here for, but they made one thing clear: the day they let me out, is the day I die. My hands are shaking. They have been for the last approximately 1 month and 10 days. I don’t know how many more experiments they’ll have me run. I don’t know how much longer it is till I give into [redacted] It has gotten so hard to resist him. It’s my only option left. But I made this mess. There has to be another way to fix it… right?  
-Dr. P.


	5. Entry #7: Formula 718

Entry #7: Formula 718  
Date/Time: 7:10 a.m, 6/9/2020  
Patient Zero has become increasingly aggressive as he realizes the extent of the situation. I do wish we could have done this in a better way for him, but science must progress. We began the tests and the results are already evident. It’s truly incredible. His X gene has been enhanced. His mutant ability was not immediately evident. We knew we had a mutant from examining his blood, however, and so we prodded. Eventually, a blast of energy came from his hand. It killed one of my assistants but was well worth it. The effect of the formula at first seemed like a failure. His chest began rippling and bubbling. Then it started glowing with an orange and yellow light. Finally, it burst open with a beam of light. Luckily none of us were in the enclosure at the time. We may need some stronger material for his enclosure in order to keep him inside. I hope to take more blood samples today and begin further testing.


	6. Entry #9: Formula 718

Entry #9: Formula 718  
Date/Time: 8:45 a.m, 6/11/2020  
I have concluded our current tests for patient Zero. His power has been growing every day. If he gets much more powerful, we may have to remove him before he becomes a serious threat. I have begun to notice a strange phenomenon. His skin has been slowly turning silver. It’s very odd. I have also noticed his eyes taking on a reddish light to them. I shall investigate this further  
-Dr. P


	7. Entry #11: Formula 718

Entry #11: Formula 718  
Date/Time: 7:45 p.m, 6/13/2020  
I am disappointed with the results of my most recent tests. Patient 2 had abilities like that of a lion, and some physical characteristics. The formula seemed to enhance her abilities, but it drained her. 2 hours after we injected her, she died. Her bones had become complete metal, and her veins had been corroded. In her brain, there was a pattern resembling a computer chip. Patient three, however, responded very differently. His power was to teleport, though he looked like a devil. His body rejected the formula entirely. His power did seem to increase oddly enough. He could still be viable for other experiments. I shall send him to one of our other facilities. We have three more patients to test. This may be my most interesting experiment so far.

Dr. P.


	8. Entry #15

Entry #15  
Date/Time: 1:12 p.m., 6/17/2020  
I have discovered a bug in the serum that I have been using. It appears that it can be spread. I had two patients in the same cell. I gave one the serum, to see if the other could tell using her psychic powers. However, it seems he spread it to her through physical contact. I have tested myself, and I am still clean. I have fixed the solution so that this will no longer be a problem, but I wonder how it happened in the first place.  
-Dr. P.


	9. Entry #21

Entry #21: Formula 718  
Date/Time: 2:10 p.m., 6/23/2020  
I have decided to call it the “Ultimate Serum”. It is unlike the previous serums I invented, and I believe it may be the perfect one. I deduced why each of the patients were becoming more robotic as they took it. It’s because of how I made it. I used technological cells in it, something of my personal invention. Paired with the rest of the serum, they slowly replace other cells in the subject's body. The process is greatly amplified on mutants. I had to test it on one of my assistants to find this out. She became entirely mechanical today. I had not recorded this earlier because I did not think it would end up being that relevant. I compared her new strength and abilities to her previous, and they were vastly superior. I think that this may be the most powerful yet. I call her new form “Deathlok”. Her previous identity was Anna Ryker. It turns out her blood was perfect for this. I have more ideas for what to do next.   
-Dr. P.


	10. Entry #23

Entry #23: Formula 718  
Date/Time: 2:30 p.m., 6/25/2020  
My new experiment is most intriguing. It seems that children, or at least this one, react very differently to the serum. Her body has rejected it, but it’s still worming into her. The process is even quicker. I can already see some metal under her skin. I’ve been working on the Next Step non-stop. I believe I might be able to launch it soon. A strange occurrence happened. I noticed that patient zero, who has been almost entirely consumed by the technological cells, his eyes changed. For a while now, they’ve been red. The color all of the eyes turn after it reaches their eyes. But I saw a shift in them. They lightened slightly, and shifted almost imperceptibly in hue. And his complete monotone seemed to fluctuate in pitch. Maybe I’m just imagining things. For now everything is fine.  
Dr. P.


	11. Entry #47

Entry #47: Formula 718  
Date/Time: 3:11 p.m, 7/17/2020  
I knew I shouldn’t have let anyone else into his area. Patient Zero’s been acting more and more aggressive. His eyes have been shifting progressively, at this point they’re a light violet. However, I was dealing with Rebecca and so my Assistant Dr. James thought it would be smart to go in there himself, to take notes. When I heard screaming I headed towards the area as quickly as I could, but I was far too late. Dr. Jame was dead. He had been killed by Patient Zero. Writing this now, I’m still in shock. When I rushed in there I saw Dr. James lying on the ground, blast holes all over him. Patient Zero had calmly looked me in the eye and said, “You did this to him. You took him in, and you made me an insane killer.” He then looked back down at the body, “I didn’t want to kill him. But my programming said not to let him get too close. That you’re the only one with permission. I have no control.” We had Dr. James’ body was incinerated, so that the disease wouldn;t spread. I’ve been extremely worried ever since. I think he might be ‘going rogue’ completely. ‘Going Rogue’ is how I refer to it when they’re programmed, the brain starts contradicting itself, and they lose all control. Even I can’t order a rogue deathlok. I came up with the term shortly after I killed Anna. I had told her to take her daughter into custody, but she killed her own husband and her other kid. We had to kill her before she got worse. That’s it for today’s entry.  
-Dr. P.


	12. Entry #22

Entry #22: Formula 718  
Date/Time: 7:25 a.m., 6/24/2020  
I have detailed the full experiment on Anna Ryker here, since she is now relevant to what I am calling, “The Next Step”. I gave her the serum 7 days ago. She was a model assistant, which is why I chose her for this project. I isolated her in a chamber. The first day she was brought activities, food and water. However she slipped my mind as I was engaged in my current project. Two days ago I went to check on her. She was looking a bit bony and a red light was coming from her eye. Her skin, especially around her face was sagging, and grey. I came back yesterday, and half her face was covered in metal plating. The eye was replaced with a glowing processor. One of her arms was covered as well. Her skin was starting to decay, a side effect of the serum, but she was still able to function. After running tests, I decided that she had been the perfect subject. Her family was likely to have similar features. Anna was willing to tell me exactly where her house was, and that she had a daughter and husband. I plan to acquire the daughter for testing. I shall send Anna there with orders to take her daughter in. She’s been quite receptive to my orders.  
-Dr. P.


	13. Entry #49

Entry #49: Formula 718  
Date/Time: 6:24 p.m, 7/19/2020  
I had a dream. It was about Janet. It was when I found out. I had taken a blood sample of her without her knowing. I had intended to use it in some tests, and that would be the end of it. For some reason she had never let me take her blood before, even though her blood type was perfect for my tests and she knew it. At first when I was just studying her blood it looked normal enough. But then, I noticed that it was like that of an insect. As I studied it for longer, intrigued by this phenomenon, It slowly changed and became human, as if the longer it was away from her body the less human it became. At some point when it was human enough, I realised that it was mutant blood. I had married a mutant. I immediately called the patrol. Told them to take her away. Then I confronted her. That’s what this dream was focused on. What happened in real life was that I yelled at her, screamed at her for betraying me. All my mind could focus on was that the Janet I knew, was dead. No, she had never existed. All along it was a mutant seductress who thought she was safe because she had married a famed scientist. She yelled right back at me. Accused me of betraying her, she had done nothing to harm me, and I was acting crazy. That’s when I threw a table at her. The patrol showed up as things were escalating. She had sprouted wasp wings from her back. They burst in and acted at once. They fired shots from a disintegrator cannon, and she was gone. A single wasp wing was all that was left of the girl who stole my heart. In the dream however, she attacked me. We fought, and the patrol never came. She bit me, and finally stung me, all the while yelling about me being an idiot who was too attached to his reputation. But with that finally sting she died. And she fell into my arms screaming. The neighbors came, and saw me cradling a mutant. And suddenly I was on death row. Then I woke up in a cold sweat. She had been right about that. My ‘reputation’. Somehow, the media found out I was married to a mutant. And suddenly, I had no jobs. No friends. No home. The weapon X program took me in. I became their lead scientist. And I buried those memories, changed my last name from Pym to Peterson. And tried to forget everything. It didn’t work. I’m still drowning in all of these memories.  
Dr. P.


	14. Entry #53

Entry #53: Formula 718  
Date/Time: 3:12 a.m, 7/23/2020  
I’ve been working straight through the night these last couple of days. I’ve started visiting Patient Zero regularly. He makes good conversation. Sometimes I just sit and he talks. Sometimes the other way around. His eyes have been a full bright blue for days now. I don’t think about what it means. I’ve only 2 assistants left. The rest are all deathloks. I’ve been reprograming they’re technological brains. Rebecca is the most dangerous. She must be part mutant, even if it isn’t in her blood. She’s been able to force the ultimate virus into only one half of her body. And she managed to force the cells to grow her arm into a weapon. She has the most control over her body since Zero. The other night I heard a loud sound. It was strange. Half-way between a bang, and a pop. I could have sworn I saw a pink mist in the hallway. I must have been half asleep. I found one of the deathloks dead. I’ll just order another one. They’ve been giving me any resources I need since I provided them with that one deathlok. What did he call himself? Cord? Council? Cab? I don’t remember. I need to sleep. Or more accurately, stare at the ceiling and zone out.   
Dr. P.


	15. Entry #55

Entry #55: Formula 718  
Date/Time: 5:32 a.m, 7/25/2020  
I called another subsection of Overarch the other day. It’s rare that I get to talk with divisions outside of Weapon X. I called the Super Soldier Project. They sent me they’re prime specimen, Steve Rogers. I think that coupling his resilient and strong Super Soldier body with the Ultimate Serum could create my most powerful human deathlok yet. I have yet to begin tests on him, but I am sure that they will yield great results. If all goes well, then we are closer to the Next Step than I thought... I’ve lost the ability to sleep. I can’t make myself do it. Sometimes I’ll zone out for an hour, but that’s it. My mind may be broken. When I do crash, it’s always the dreams. Constant dreams. I can’t escape them unless I’m awake. I asked Zero if he had dreams. He said that when his computer shuts off, he sometimes dreams. He said that the dreams often show strange things. His computer, he said, must project them into his mind. He saw a looming tower. A man in an iron suit and someone holding a shield, another holding a hammer. He saw me in some of them, but I was much younger. In one, he saw a mexican kid in his teens, controlling electricity. He never remembered much, but he explained what he did. His body was completely metal. He looks more powerful and regal then the deathloks, however. The wound in his chest was covered by plating. I’m not sure if he can still use his power. His face never fully turned. Half of it still looks vaguely human. Or mutants. I can’t write much more. My hands are cramping from typing up reports all night.   
-Dr. P.


	16. Entry #57

Entry #57: Formula 718  
Date/Time: 11:42 p.m, 7/27/2020  
I am more than happy with how Rogers has turned out. His already tampered brain has become even easier to control. I sent him out to the “Peace Enforcement” project. I believe they are building a team of some sort. I don’t know why, maybe in case a team like the X Saviors show up again. I think they won’t have it ready till sometime next year. He’ll probably just be in a cryo chamber. Zero said something cryptic today. ‘The time is coming’. When I asked him for what, he made me lean in close. He whispered into my ear, ‘Vengeance, Dr. Pym. Vengeance’. He had taken to calling me Doctor Pym ever since I told him about my past. I didn’t really mind it though. I heard the same noise yesterday that I’ve been hearing for a while. Accompanied by the pink mist. I decided to investigate further this time. I never found where it was coming from. But I did find another of my deathloks dead. My head hurts. And I have a bad feeling in my stomach. Something big is about to happen.  
-Dr. P.


End file.
